


The Blue Bounty

by InerrantErotica



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Futanari, Headtails, Lekku Play, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, lekku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: One day, a Jedi Padawan walks into a seedy cantina on Ryloth. She's looking to desert the order, but has no intention of fighting for the Sith either. She's going to need the help of a layabout bounty hunter to scheme her way to freedom...
Kudos: 22





	The Blue Bounty

Mirana had never been to the ‘homeworld’. She was colony-born, the daughter of some dirt farmers- or so she had been told. She didn’t really remember her parents- the Jedi took her as a babe. She came to Ryloth in a hooded cloak, without the rest of the Jedi adornment. None of the regal armor on show and with her lightsaber buried deep and out of sight. Someday she’d toss the thing… but while she was in the slaving capital of the galaxy, the young Twi’lek thought it best to remain armed.

As a blue-skinned Rutian, she could blend in with the crowd. Yet that came with disadvantages… no one would miss her either. She walked into the cantina, immediately assailed by its odor. Truly a wretched hive of scum and… mischief. Just the kind of place she wanted to be.

It was mostly inhabited by Twi’leks like herself, but a few spacers were taking refuge from the dusty atmosphere. Duros and Rodians. They could be found just about anywhere. She was surprised to see a pair of humans in one of the booths, though. She once heard a human say that the only sight worth seeing in Ryloth were the worm-heads. Ugh. Since the Cold War started, things had only gotten worse for her species.

Her blue eyes scanned the room until she saw the person she was looking for in the corner.

Dzura was a bounty hunter, a red-skinned Lethan with an impressive set of Lekku that she wore in front to show off. Mirana couldn’t help but look them down from her head to the tips- and then her eyes settled upon the woman’s large breasts behind them… She had an entirely cybernetic arm resting on the back of the seat, her fingers scraping against something on the wall- peeling some of the paint off or something. Her eyes were purple and vigilant, scanning the room- and soon, once they met with Mirana, they dared not break away.

Mirana pulled off her hood, revealing her youthful face. She had freckles, a shade bluer and deeper than her skin, and her lips had the tendency to purse when she was at rest- giving her more of a doe-eyed look than she ever wanted. She was quite petite in comparison to the bounty hunter, everything from her Lekku to her hips and breasts being on the small side.

The young Jedi sat down at the booth… and then noticed they weren’t alone. Another woman’s ass was sticking out from the seat next to Dzura. Mirana leaned over the table, peering over the edge.

“Oh.” She said, leaning back.

Dzura had another woman’s head in her lap. The Lethan was idly playing with one of her friend’s head-tails as her head bobbed up and down...

A little wet smack punctuated the air before the young Jedi spoke.

“I hear you’re a bounty hunter.” Mirana said. A topless waitress came up to them but the Jedi waved her off, much to Dzura’s annoyance.

“Mmf. Who told you that?” A muffled voice from below the table teased, “Gotta hunt bounties to be called a bounty hunter.”

Dzura grinned, white fanged teeth gleaming in a sea of crimson. She dropped her metal arm off of the wall and then brusquely shoved it down under the table, eliciting a strained “Mrpgh!” noise from below. The wet sounds of fellatio intensified.

Mirana raised her brow at the insinuation and then leaned back into her seat, “Am I incorrect?”

“Nah, you got me.” Dzura nodded, pulling out a small case and popping it open on the table. It was some kind of spice… breakable tablets that you huff. Mirana wasn’t an expert on the stuff, but she knew illicit drugs when she saw them, “If you want to put out a bounty, you usually go to the guild. Most honest people don’t want nothing to do with our type.”

“Ah, but your type is precisely the sort of person I’m seeking.” Mirana flashed a smile, “Would you mind terribly if we spoke… alone?”

She shot her gaze down for just a moment.

Dzura sighed, closing the case and pocketing it. She jerked her head to Mirana and patted the seat next to her. The young Jedi complied, joining the bounty hunter in her little corner of the booth. From here she could see the third woman much clearer, purple-skinned, wearing barely anything at all. A tube top and a thong, by the looks of it. A ‘working’ woman. No collar, though- so she was free. Her expectations for Dzura were low… but the Jedi was glad she wasn’t dealing with a slaver.

Dzura herself wore an open vest over a mesh shirt. When she swayed one way or the other, the younger Twi’lek could spy a nipple. Her trousers were full of all kinds of pouches, and of course she had a blaster at her hip. Yet in a single moment, Mirana noticed something… extraordinary. Dzura’s ladyfriend pulled away from her work for just a moment, long enough to lick the bounty hunter’s balls.

Body modification was not unusual in this day and age. Dzura already had a cybernetic prosthesis, and there were more modest procedures like tattoos or piercings, even on sensitive parts like Lekku. Yet Mirana saw for the first time a Twi’lek penis… uncovered. She was absolutely enthralled.

Their species had their sexual organs sheathed in a protective covering that vaguely resembled their head-tails. Perhaps this was due to the homeworld’s inhospitable desert climate… it was self lubricating and self-cleaning, mercifully, but nothing could get in. Only out. Apparently this covering desensitized the penis over time, so naturally removing it was considered a sign of hedonism and excess, nothing good little girls should concern themselves with. She’d only seen anatomical drawings of what a penis might look like beneath it… until now. It was a shade pinker than the rest of her body and completely smooth. Paradoxically feminein in its elegance and undeniably masculine in its wanton virility.

Moreover, Dzura was in… quite a state of arousal. As a Twi’lek approaches orgasm, they begin to grow a knob at the end of their shaft, if they have one. Compared to other species, their cocks resemble a mace when they’re at their peak. It stretches the covering just enough to permit ejaculation into their mate… Yet Dzura had no such covering- nothing separating between her and her lover!

The Bounty Hunter evidently loved the attention she was getting, grinning wide as Mirana stared at it. Then soon, with some guidance on her ladyfriend’s head, she began to cum. The Jedi leaned in close, her mouth agape, staring... 

Dzura pulled the woman’s head away, into her stomach. Her ladyfriend grabbed her own Lekku and draped them both over the woman’s cock, angling the sensitive slick knob straight for the base of her head-tails!

“Oh my.” Mirana whispered with her eyes wide. Such a… pornographic act! She knew a lot of holovids ended with such extravagancies. She couldn’t help but stare… as Dzura began to cum. The bounty hunter moaned as she shot thick white ropes up into the air- onto the other woman’s head-tails. Just a half second later, out from the sides of her knob spurt a few smaller gouts of the hot white stuff. Then again, a one-two geyser. It was soon all over the other woman, on her temple and cheek- and across nearly the whole length of one of her tails… Another one-two.

Mirana’s heart was pounding… and her own trousers got very tight indeed. This is what a fully unleashed Twi’lek looked like. It was so messy… white oozing cum gliding down her supple purple skin. To see Lekku drenched like that… it was downright filthy!

“Aaah.” Dzura sighed, throwing her head back, “Fuck that’s good.”

The other woman sat up, with half a face full of the bounty hunter’s spunk. Mirana’s gaze lingered on the way how it all drooled down the tapered length of her right Lekku, coalescing at the tip and then dripping off...

Dzura leaned over and kissed the other woman, tasting of her own seed. She was lapping up her own semen! Mirana’s eyes were wide as a Mynock’s. Then Dzura elbowed her ladyfriend away, “Hit me up later. Gotta talk business now.”

The woman gave a sardonic smile and slunk away, marching out onto the cantina floor with absolutely no shame or reservation about the utterly debaucherous state she was in.

“Like what you see?” Dzura asked, leaning in closer to the young Jedi and stroking her still wet cock. A not insignificant portion of cum ended up slathered all over its length and the younger Twi’lek could smell the pungent scent of spunk from here.

Mirana shifted back over to the opposite seat and cleared her throat. She looked left and right first to make sure nobody was eavesdropping, “I’m a Jedi.”

“So?”

“I don’t want to be a Jedi.” The young Twi’lek replied, “Not anymore.”

“So join the Sith. They’ll take you for sure.” Dzura shrugged, closing her eyes as she stuffed her cock back into her trousers. No doubt the knob was already receding…

“I don’t want to be a Sith either.” Mirana asserted, “I want nothing to do with this stupid war. I just want to be… free. To do whatever I want. That’s where you come in.”

“Oh?”

“I want you to collect a bounty on my head.” The Rutian said, “The Sith put out ‘Dead or Alive’ bounties on fallen Jedi all the time. If I’m dead, my old master will stop looking for me. The old fool would rush into Dromund Kaas itself to save me. I might be a deserter but I can’t have that on my conscience.”

“So… you want me to blast you here or...?” Dzura asked skeptically.

“Of course, I want to live.” Mirana huffed, “I want you to help me fake my death. Here, I’ve got it all figured out. We put out the bounty through a third party, then I lay low with you for a while so it looks legit. However long you think it’ll take. Then we bring in a body. I can sell my starship for the money.”

“Are you sure you’re a Jedi?” Dzura narrowed her eyes with a wry grin, “There’s one problem with your plan. You can’t turn in a bounty without a body.”

“This is Ryloth.” Mirana shrugged and looked away, “I’m sure you can find someone of my build and, I dunno, disintegrate them. They’ll take what’s left, right? So it just has to be a female Rutian Twi’lek and we’re good. Well… make sure they deserve it, though. A slaver or something. Or maybe someone who wouldn’t mind. Pretty sure I passed at least two bodies on the way over here.”

Dzura laughed, “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Deadly serious.” Mirana stiffened her back and puffed out her (modest) chest. She had quite a lithe figure under those robes… Dzura’s gaze lingered at every hint of it she could get.

The bounty hunter thought for a long time… and then shrugged, “You said a starship’s worth of credits for that bounty?”

Mirana nodded, “We’ll split it half and half, after the bounty poster’s fee. I trust you can handle that.”

“Yeah, I know a guy.” Dzura nodded, mulling it over some more. She was still on the fence about it…

Mirana huffed and looked off to the side, a snoody look coming across her features- like she was some sort of princess about to suggest something beneath her… while also secretly enjoying the prospect, “And… for however long it takes, while I’m in hiding…” She waggled her finger vaguely in the direction of where the other woman was sitting before, “I’ll… take care of your needs on that front. Your, uh, physical needs.”

“Oh?” Dzura grinned wider, “Really?”

“Not all Jedi are celibate.” Mirana kept her eyes focused on a point of nothingness upon the wall.

“Oh baby, believe me I know.” The Lethan softly laughed, “Alright. You’ve got a deal.”

…  
…  
…

It had already been a week cooped up in Dzura’s ship. Empty bottles of Juma Juice lay strewn about. More than a handful of them had been emptied long before Mirana got there. This thing was a spacefaring bachelor pad.

The Jedi made herself comfortable, hanging up her robe on an empty weapons rack and lying about in the lounge. Dzura’s furniture was cheap and gaudy- the walls plastered with posters of big titted aliens and long defunct musicians.

Mirana laid back on the couch and put her feet on the table, grabbing the remote for the holovid projector. Her own attire was much more in line with coreward fashion- tight synthetic fabric that clung to her petite waifish form. It did have the downside of being a bit… constricting.

She flipped on the projector, idly browsing through Dzura’s saved programs off the holonet. Over twelve hours of ‘Armaments Weekly’- three hours watched. Three hours of ‘Tales from Mandalore’, ten minutes watched. Forty hours of ‘Lucky Lekkus’, the entire series until it was cancelled. Every episode watched. Lastly, a whole folder full of blandly titled holovids- things like ‘HVID_001’, ‘HVID_002’, ‘HVID_003’ and so on. Must have been stuff Dzura uploaded herself. Bootleg, perhaps?

Bored and restless, Mirana picked one at random. Up on the projector appeared Dzura herself, in the lounge where the young Jedi now sat. Home videos, huh? The bounty hunter downed a bottle of ebla and fondled herself. She had a guest… a green-skinned Mirialan.

The young Jedi softly laughed. She knew exactly what kind of home movie this was… Mirana wasn’t feeling particularly desirous- but she was intrigued by the opportunity to get another good look at Dzura’s uncovered cock. She fast-forwarded to the point in the recording where they got down to business. There it was… that long pink thing. She confessed it looked kind of weird at first, but that’s just because she wasn’t used to the sight.

Indeed, it was… exotic. Erotic. Utterly pornographic.

Mirana felt herself straining against her tight pants… and soon she relieved herself. Looking down at her own blue cock- covered modestly, the young padawan couldn’t help but compare herself to the bounty hunter. She took one finger, teasing at her tight entrance at the tip of her sheath. That was about as close as a Twi’lek could get to touching their real cock without body modification like Dzura’s.

She bit her lip, probing at it. Yet no matter how much she tried, she’d never be able to get in… she’d never be able to touch her own dick the way Dzura could- the way Dzura let everything touch her. Mirana’s toes curled at the thought of what it must feel like under her underwear… the bounty hunter must have been horny all day and all night. No wonder she was getting sucked off when they first met.

Mirana’s knob started to swell, straining her sheath until the tip opened up just another millimeter. She got a fraction of her fingertip over it, rubbing herself for real.

“Uaahh~” The woman closed her eyes and moaned. Her finger left with just a little bit of lubrication on it. She reached up with her other hand, pulling one of her head-tails over her shoulder. She had… petite Lekku, but they were long enough to enjoy. “Omm.” She closed her eyes and took her own Lekku into her mouth, sucking on it in the most scandalous manner!

Good little Twi’lek girls didn’t engage in such hedonism… she rolled her tongue around the sensitive tip and it wriggled a bit in her mouth, as if it had a mind of its own. She felt the pleasure radiating back towards her, into her head. It… intoxicating, making her all light headed.

Soon she was fondling the other one, wrapping her hand around the base and then sliding her fingers all the way down its tip… as her other hand started stroking her cock. She went all the way from the base to where the knob swelled, until the end of her cock got too heavy to stand up straight under its own power. Mirana kept it upright, jerking herself off, moaning muffled over her own head-tails… until she came.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the first spurt shot up… straight into the ceiling. It struck the metal grating with audible force, sticking half of the load onto the surface as the other half broke and splashed back down. After having seen what an orgasm looked like uncovered, Mirana could only imagine and fantasize now about herself- about how her cock was oozing out into the sheathe twice as much as was spurting out the tip.

Her Lekku fell out of her mouth all wet shiny as she moaned, “Uaaahhhh~”

Spurt after spurt of thick white cum rose and fell, landing on her stomach, hips, and unfortunately, much of the couch. After it all ended, she let go of her cock and it fell onto the seat between her legs with a loud thump. The woman half moaned and half sighed, in utter satiation as her knob began to shrink and her tightened balls finally started to relax.

…  
…  
…

Dzura slunk into the ship later that afternoon to find Mirana asleep on a different chair, wearing a pair of cleaning gloves with supplies beside her. The Jedi groggily came to as she approached.

“You, uh, clean up in here?” The Bounty Hunter said with a jocular smile.

“Just the lounge and, uh, picked up some of the bottles and stuff.” Mirana vaguely waved in the direction of that ‘disaster area’, “I figured that couch has… uh, seen things.”

It was perhaps a little disingenuous to blame Dzura for precisely the kind of stains Mirana had planted upon the cushions, but she knew for a fact that the bounty hunter probably fucked on every surface of the ship.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe the things it’s seen.” The Lethan laughed, “Actually, it’s the holorecorder that does all the seein’.” She gestured to the projector…

“You like to record your conquests, do you?” Mirana smiled, in the haughty and judgemental kind of way. A real Jedi smile.

“Call it a highlight reel.” Dzira grinned and went over to the kitchen, “Just checked the bounty posting. My man came through.”

The bounty hunter came back with two glasses, handing one to Mirana, “Congratulations. You’re now a wanted woman.”

She poured them both a drink and they clinked the glasses together, downing their respective glasses in one shot.

“I suppose now we just wait.” The Jedi smiled.

“Well, you have to wait.” The other woman huffed, “I have to go find your fall guy. Fall girl. Whatever. It’s a good thing you’re so… ordinary.”

“Excuse me?” Mirana went wide-eyed.

“Rutian. Maybe a little on the short side.” Dzura bobbed her head, “It’s not a bad thing. It’s good to be able to blend in.”

“Well, we can’t all be so…” Mirana gestured vaguely with one finger at all of Dzura.

“Special?” The huntress grinned.

“Extra.”

Dzura went over to the couch and poured herself another glass.

“Speaking of…” Mirana took a seat on the opposite end, “Your… augments.”

“Oh, this?” The Lethan wiggled the robotic fingers on her prosthetic arm.

“Not that.” Mirana sighed, “The… vulgar one.”

“Ooooh.” Dzura nodded her head and laughed, “Yeah, what about it?”

“Isn’t it… uncomfortable? Inconvenient? Don’t you feel exposed… to the elements?”

“Not at all.” She smiled, baring her fangs between her ruby red lips, “I don’t make a habit of going out into those sandstorms buck naked.”

The Rutian turned her head. It did seem… unnecessary now that Twi’leks had gotten to the point of space travel. Dzura closed her eyes, “About your other payment… beyond just the credits.”

Here it comes, Mirana thought to herself. The younger woman turned to her and said, “Would you like me to suck you off like the other one?”

Dzura turned back to meet her gaze, “Well, I… WAS going to say that you didn’t have to worry about it. I can tell you’re the prudish type. But if you insist on making good your promise… mm, I’m not going to stop you.”

Mirana sighed. She might have spoken too soon. Still… she couldn’t deny her curiosity.

“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine, huh?” The huntress grinned.

The Jedi sighed indignantly, still keeping up the charade… and began to slide her leggings down. Her cock sprang out the moment it could, its knob swelling just a bit already. She was betrayed by her own body, her arousal made plain to the lecherous bounty hunter.

Dzura got onto her knees atop the cushions and made her way over to Mirana, peeling down the zipper on her suits and producing her own… impressive specimen. Though bare, it was quite sizable in comparison. The Rutian suddenly stood on her knees as well, squaring off against the other woman.

Their blue and red members were hanging off their bodies and just barely grazing against one another. At the mere suggestion of a touch, Dzura’s twitched. It truly was that sensitive…

Mirana reached down, grabbing hold of Dzura at her base and pulling her by the cock. The huntress was a bit taken aback by this sudden assertiveness. Now their breasts as well as their cocks were pressed together. Dzura’s vest had been brushed aside and Mirana could feel the other woman’s nipples through both the mesh shirt and her own tight top.

“Ngah.” Dzura winced, “Little… eager, aren’t you?”

The younger Twi’lek gave her a coy look, “Too much for you?”

The she wrapped her fingers around the both of them, rubbing their cocks together in one hand. The red-skinned Lethan squirmed- her dick quite slippery in the Jedi’s fingers. It slipped past her own member more than once. She was absolutely fascinated with it.

“Slow down, kid. Damn.” Dzura put one hand on the Jedi’s shoulder and the other on her wrist… but Mirana made no effort to stop. Soon she was palming both of their knobs, and massaging Dzura’s with her fingers at the same time.

That seemed to have a particular effect on the Lethan… Mirana intensified her massaging, until Dzura started moaning, “Unngh.. Unh.. Fuck!”

Then she came, right into the young woman’s palm. It was hot and powerful, almost strong enough to push her hand off. Then, just as before, a half second delay and the rest came spurting out the sides onto her fingers… and over her own cock as well. She looked down, watching with fascination as the whole lurid display played out.

Now she could feel as well as see the one-two gush. So hot and wet and slimy… she looked like she was in love. With the way her palm blocked it, so much more of Dzura’s orgasm ended up over their own shafts... 

Finally the Lethan was spent, so Mirana let go. Both of their cocks flopped down, weighed down by their swollen knobs. They were leaving smears of cum over each other’s thighs. The Jedi brought her palm up to her face, looking at the sheer… volume of ejaculate that an uncovered penis could produce. Utterly fascinating…

“Ugh, by the force, I told you to slow down.” Dzura sighed and fell onto her ass atop the couch. Mirana’s eyes followed her cum-soaked dick as it flopped onto her hip…

“Did it hurt?” The younger woman asked.

“No…” The Lethan closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile, “Felt great. I just didn’t want to bust so soon. Was tryin’ to fuck you, y’know?”

Mirana noted that her cock was still very much fully engorged- the knob not receding one bit. Perhaps it was now too sensitive, just moments after orgasm.

“Well…” Mirana looked down at herself, “I could fuck you instead.”

Dzura opened her eyes… and grinned, “You’re a dirty slime-sucker, aren’t you?”

The Jedi gestured vaguely, “You know you want to bend over for me.”

“Was that a fucking mind trick?” The red Twi’lek asked incredulously.

“It... D-did it work?” Mirana looked at her with one raised brow.

“...Maybe.” Dzura gave a sultry smile and pulled down her pants the rest of the way, tossing them to the side. She then assumed the position, her knees on the seat and her arms folded over the back of the couch.

Mirana licked her lips and stood up, stroking herself and lubricating her cock nice and good. She started probing at Dzura’s rear entrance, wettening it with her own cum. The dark red ring of her ass puckered at the intrusion. It was gonna be a tight fit… just looking at was gonna make her knob bulge and grow bigger- so she had to be fast, she had to get in there now.

“Ngh. Damn.” Dzura grit her teeth, fangs bared. She was tough, though- and judging by her compliance, understood just as well as Mirana that they had to rush things. A little bit of pain now for pleasure later.

It took some pushing, but eventually there was a wet pop and Mirana was inside. The Jedi smiled and took two handfuls of beautiful crimson Twi’lek ass. There was no way this was a rare occasion for Dzura- she actually liked to take it.

Almost immediately her knob swelled up inside. There was no slipping out by accident. Not until she came. Mirana started fucking the bounty hunter’s ass, her balls swaying and slapping against the other woman’s own heavy pair.

Dzura’s cock swung between her thighs, tossing droplets of cum over the seat cushions and even onto the floor. Mirana shimmied up closer, forcing the red Twi’lek forward until her cock rubbed against the seat, smearing sticky white over the fabric… and of course, driving Dzura wild.

Mirana went faster and faster, throwing her whole body weight into each thrust. Petite as she was, the younger woman was still quite capable of some driving force. Dzura’s whole body began to lurch and rock but the Rutian grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer.

The rough and tough bounty hunter was well and truly getting fucked., “Unngh, ungh, unhh!”

Dzura’s eyes widened as she felt tingles shooting down her spine and through her ground- as she felt her cock throb. She was gonna cum again. Her head sank, Lekku falling over her shoulders and hanging over her breasts… She looked down, mouth agape, and watched as ecstasy raced won her length and exploded out of her tip. She thought nothing of the upholstery, mesmerized with the sight of her own climax.

Streams of thick white laid upon the cushions, pushed and dredged around by her thick knob as it slid across the surface- forced against the fabric by Mirana’s forceful thrusting. She began to cum all over, spurting in nearly every direction.

Mirana hadn’t noticed- she thought the way Dzura’s ass squeezed on her was just some trick she picked up. Then she felt something splashing against her knees and shins. The Jedi put two and two together and grinned, “Again!?”

“Unnhhh~” was all Dzura could muster in response, eyes rolling into the back of her head. The younger Twi’lek grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her hips and absolutely burying her cock. She too neared her limits, and as Dzura continued to tighten on her cock, Mirana felt her own pleasure mounting- building in her tightened balls and at the base of her shaft.

She closed her eyes and came, flooding Dzura’s ass. She kept thrusting, spurts coming out every step of the way- as she pushed forward and as she pulled back alike. Mirana hunched over, moaning. A drop of spit fell from her lower lip down to the red skin of the woman beneath her. Her butt cheeks clenched tight, and Mirana was still cumming by the entire Dzrua finally came down from her own climax.

Then it relented, and the younger Twi’lek was spent. Her knees felt weak… and when she pulled back, her knob caught for just a moment- and then with a little exertion, popped out of Dzura’s ass. The resultant gush of semen added to Dzura’s mess.

The two of them remained there, chests rising and falling with labored breaths, happy sighs and moans filling the walls of the lounge.

...  
…  
…

A week and many many loads later, Dzura lay on her back upon her bed, completely naked, with Mirana on her hands and knees, sucking her off. The ‘Captain’s Quarters’ was much smaller and more intimate than the lounge. It was the only room with a bed on the ship, and Mirana and Dzura seldom spent their nights outside of it…

The Jedi had learned so much about the other Twi’lek in that time- the full extent of her cock’s sensitivity, the things that made her toes curl and her Lekku quiver, all the little places that she could tease to prolong her lover’s hair trigger libido.

In this moment, she was making full use of her erotic head-tails, curling one of them around the bounty hunter’s exposed length and the letting Dzura’s balls rest on the other one. They were not particularly mobile appendages, but could move enough for stimulation. The mere pornographic thrill of using Lekku for such purposes was plenty arousing for Dzura- especially from a so-called Jedi.

Mirana had proven to be anything but chaste and naive. She slobbered over the other woman’s pink knob, running her tongue over the numerous little holes from where Dzura would soon spew forth her pleasure. It was completely slick all over with the Rutian’s spit, shiny from the single light hanging off the ceiling.

The Jedi fondled Dzura’s balls and stroked her length with one hand while the other roamed around the bounty hunter’s crimson body, from her abs to one of her breasts. After what seemed like an eternity of teasing, Dzura reached up over her head with both hands, grabbing an emergency handhold for rough flights. Mirana intensified her work- humming as she sucked off that wondrous exotic cock.

“Huhhhhhhh.” Dzura shut her eyes, “Fuck, kid, you’re gonna make me cum… Fuck, fuck, unhh~”

Mirana looked up with a mouthful of wet dick, holding off just a bit. She was waiting for just the right moment… for the moment when Dzura opened her eyes again and looked down.

The young Twi’lek winked, and brought her hand off of Dzura’s length long enough to curl her finger and beckon the Lethan, ‘Come hither’.

“UNghh!” Dzura moaned, “Fuckfuckfuck!”

“Mmmmmh~” Mirana smiled, planting her hands flat on Dzura’s abdomen as she turned her chin down and focused on her work. She bobbed her head down and flexed her Lekku as hard as she could, and moments later she was rewarded. A powerful gush of cum struck the back of her throat, followed a moment later by the wash upon the sides and the roof of her mouth. It was a sweet and creamy taste- wonderful enough for a meal. Without the usual covering, Dzura’s dick shot out so much of the stuff! It oozed out Mirana’s nostrils, back over her upper lip and onto the bounty hunter’s pink member. More still dribbled out of her mouth and down the length, rolling over her Lekku and drooling down Dzura’s smooth balls.

Dzura writhed, flexing every muscle. Her biceps bulged as she clung to the handhold over her head- her abs tightening with every orgasmic pulse that squeezed hot cum out her sex. Mirana happily slurped up as much of it as she could, swiveling her head around that sensitive knob until it finally stopped gushing. Mirana swallowed… and then opened her mouth, letting the whole thing fall back onto the Lethan with a wet slap.

She smiled, lips glistening with spit and cum… and then looked very alarmed.

At the entry hatch to the captain’s quarters, there stood a third woman, arms crossed. Mirana whirled around, eyes wide… and Dzura’s post-orgasmic bliss was immediately ruined.

It was another Twi’lek, a blue-skinned Rutian dressed in desert garb, a scarf and robes over light armor- with very little of her skin exposed. She had goggles atop the base of her Lekku and a blaster pistol on her hip.

“Sorry, didn’t want to interrupt before you got to finish…” The woman said, uncrossing her arms and patting her pistol, “Don’t even think about it. If I draw, you’re as good as dead.”

Dzura slowly lowered her arms and Mirana sat down beside her.

“Veya.” The Lethan narrowed her eyes, “So nice of you to join us…”

“Oh, I’m not here to party.” Veya shook her head, “Unlike you, I actually work for a living. I’m guessing you know exactly who this girl is.”

Mirana looked her over.. they had about the same build, were both Rutians and unlike Dzura, didn’t seem to have any augments or tattoos. It was… quite a match, actually.

“Oh, I know her alright. She gives a mean blowjob.” Dzura grinned.

“No, she’s got a bounty on her head, worm-brain.” Veya spat, “But you knew that, didn’t you? She came up to you just a day before the bounty was posted. Asking for help? No… you’re not soft like that. She cut you some kind of deal.”

The Jedi looked over at Dzura, her face completely emotionless. It was… almost disconcerting.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but it’s gotta be a scam.” The third woman said, “I’m taking you both in to the guild. They’ll sell you to the Hutts for trying to cheat them. Then you can get fucked all you like, you stupid-”

Without looking, Mirana thrust her hand out and the blaster at Veya’s hip popped out of its holster. It flew across the room and into the Jedi’s hands. Veya was left clutching at where it was while Dzura wrapped her hands around Mirana’s, and together, the Jedi and bounty hunter took aim.

BYEOW!

Veya fell backwards against the wall, a smoking hole in her chest. Shot straight through the heart, instantly ending her. Her eyes wide, Veya slowly sank to the floor.

“That was some fancy shootin’.” The Lethan observed.

Mirana looked down the barrel at Veya slumped over. Her eyes sunk lower, noting the woman’s erection.

“She always was a bit of a voyeur.” Dzura scoffed.

“How do we compare?” Mirana asked, turning her gaze back to Dzura with a slow smile. She let the blaster pistol fall down onto her lap.

“Oh, you’re way better.” The bounty hunter said, almost in fear of her lover’s… rather dark line of questioning.

“No, I meant our cocks.” Mirana clarified, “She’s not bare like you, is she?”

“Veya? Pschh.” Dzura shrugged, “She could never appreciate the finer things in life.”

“Well then…” The Rutian closed her eyes smugly, “It looks like we found our body double after all, huh… partner?”

The young Jedi grinned wide, a trail of cum sliding down the corner of her mouth and along her jaw.


End file.
